


13 Reasons Why I Didn’t Die

by hroses



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changed Story, F/F, F/M, Hannah has secrets, M/M, Secrets, Swearing, hannah and clay, more character development from everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hroses/pseuds/hroses
Summary: Hannah Baker’s life was more than average. Once a bully, now a victim. But will she stay that way? Were the secrets she hid when she died really credible? Or was there more to the story? Did she really even die after all?
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	13 Reasons Why I Didn’t Die

“Hey. It’s Hannah. Hanna Baker.”

Those words still haunted to this day. After everything he went through this past year, he couldn’t drop the one thing that was haunting him.

_He never saw her body._

He was fine at first. As fine as anyone who just lost the love of their lives due to suicide. But Clay tried to stay normal. He tried to let it go, but something was always at the back of his mind. Why didn’t she say goodbye to him? Why would she give up that easily? Why hadn’t she just come to him? But instead of pondering over what he could’ve done to save her, he knew he had to give it up. No one could know how much he fucked up the day before it happened. He would be in serious shit if that ever happened.

But what did happen the day before she died? And why wasn’t it such a huge shock to him after he listened to the tapes? Finally. We’re analyzing the real questions. 

•••

Hannah Baker’s life was more than complicated. Once a bully, now a victim. It’s funny how the tables turned so quickly. Maybe that’s why she was okay with her tormentors. Or maybe that’s why she trusted so easily. There were so many guys in her life. The one she fucked. Zach. The one she fantasized about until her nipples got hard. Justin. Bryce was okay to talk to, when he wasn’t acting like a pervert. And of course Alex, who she always had feelings for, but was stolen way too quickly by her slutty best friend, Jessica. Whoring around can be great at first.

Sure, you get dick whenever the hell you want it. It’s nice to feel a connection with someone. Sexually, of course. But that’s all the guys she ever met were. Sexual tension. Guys she’d open her mouth to instead of her heart. Then, she met Clay Jensen.

Considered cute, not hot, with his sensible, shy but flirty personality. He was easy to talk to. And funny. Hannah always went for the funny ones. Clay made her see things from a different perspective. After all the shit she went through, getting drunk, seeing her best friend get raped, the breakups, her own encounters. Helmet was someone she trusted.


End file.
